A New Begining
by chase83
Summary: basically an edward love story, he falls for a girl who is not bella. she is not in the story in case you are wondering. sory to all bella fans! i promise is better. please give it a try and review!


_I don't own Twil__ight of anything related to it, but I sure wish I did. Just so you know the character is not Bella, she doesn't exist in my story, this is a completely different girl who goes through some of the same situations as Bella, but there are some differences, just give it a try. Please R & R!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

I've never thought that I would find true love at the age of 17; actually, I'm not so sure I believed in true love, that kind of love in which one becomes the life of the other. It was only real in fairytales. That was until I moved to Forks, Washington.

Forks, a small town with few people, where the most interesting thing happening was my family moving to town. I can't really say why, my dad thought it was a good idea and my mother agreed, said a change of scenery would do some good, and since I was a loner, they thought that in a small town I could make friends easier, not that I needed any friends, I didn't mind being alone.

First day at school I couldn't care less of what people thought of me, it's not that I didn't want to make a good impression, it's just that I disliked the place, I was used to big cities, where nobody knew each other, and Forks was the exact opposite.  
That is why I guess it wasn't a complete shocker when everybody knew who I was, where I came from, and they were all nice and warm. I was the big news so everyone wanted to know me, so I could say I made some friends

It was thanks to them that I found out who the Cullens were, I still can remember the first time I saw them, I just couldn't look away, they were all impossibly beautiful, and there was something in the way they held themselves, almost as if they were gods, with their topaz eyes and their white pale skin, that resembled marble.  
- Who are they? I remember asking one of the girls I sat with at lunch  
-They are the Cullens, Dr. and Miss. Cullen foster children. They keep mostly to themselves, because they are together, like together TOGETHER. The blond one that's Rosalie and she is with the dark haired guy Emmett. Then there's Alice, the short haired one, she's really weird, and she is with Jasper, who looks like he's in pain.  
-And who is he?  
-That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously, but he doesn't date, apparently nobody is good enough for him in this school. So don't waste your time, seriously.  
-I wasn't planning on to- but I couldn't keep my eyes of him, he was beautiful in every way, his eyes, his hair, his skin, I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help myself. He looked to me, holding my gaze, but it wasn't friendly in any way, he seemed dangerous and irritated, I was more like a warning, stay away from me!!

Next period was biology, I liked it, I was good at it, so for once I wasn't bored out of my skull. I was introduced to the teacher by one of my new "friends", I remember he pointed to the only available seat, and there next to it sat Edward; the wind of the fan behind me blew my hair and he looked like he smelled the most disgusting smell in his life. He kept staring at me with hateful eyes, moving his stool far away from me, the minute the bell rang, he was out, looking desperate to be away from me.

That was the one reaction I didn't expect, I couldn't be that awful, and my hair couldn't possibly smell that bad, what the hell was his problem, I wasn't a monster so he didn't need to run away as if I were the plague. Then again, little did I knew his reasons for it, for his need to endure and keep me at a distance.

I had initially planned to talk to him, as much as I said I didn't care what others thought, it was frankly disturbing. But the next day he was a no show, and the next, and the next and the next. When I asked I learned that no shows were common for the Cullens, apparently, Dr. Cullen was fond of hiking, so particularly sunny days they missed school, those days were perfect for it.

When he did return I didn't say a word, frankly it was so weird I didn't care anymore; he could think whatever he pleased.  
Much to my surprise, it was him who talked to me first, out of the blue, in a friendly way.  
- I'm sorry, I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Edward- now I was impressed, not only was he beautiful, he had an incredible voice, almost melodic, inviting. But he talked slowly, unsure, almost as if he were scared.  
- Alex  
- Alex, is that short for something?  
- Alexandria  
- Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted before, I wasn't myself last week- but before I could reply, the teacher began talking and assigning exercises, he said we should do them in pairs, with whoever was next to us. Frankly he was very smart, but we had some friendly banter about the answers, mistrusting those of the others. He seemed, nice, but always on edge, I could see that, but decided not to press it.

-So why did you move to Forks? – He asked once the class was over, as we were walking to our lockers.  
-He thought it would do me some good  
-What do you mean?  
-I've never been a people person, I tend to keep mostly to myself, absorbed in my little world of fantasies, he just thought that a smaller town would force me to socialize more.  
-And now you are unhappy  
-Not really, people are nice, the make you feel like part of them, but I can't really be myself, it is said that I am a person of odd enthusiasms so…- but I couldn't go on, I just got lost in his eyes, those topaz colored eyes that were now pitch black.  
-So..?  
-Your eyes, they are black now, the other day in biology they weren't.  
-It's the light- he growled almost annoyed with me for noticing, and with that we were back at square one.

I avoided him all day, well, more like he avoided me, but I was still curious as to why he was the way he was, what was he hiding.  
The day thankfully ended, and with everything that had been going on I decided to go to the woods, I always found them relaxing, just you with all the soothing sounds of nature free to clear your mind.  
I lost track of time, and when I realized it was dark, I looked at the watch and it read 8:00pm, now I was in trouble, not only my parents were going to kill me for not telling them were I was going but I was all alone in a dark forest with no idea where I actually was, me and my sense of direction.

That was when I heard it, a sound, it came from the trees surrounding me, then a shadow, it was circling me, I couldn't quite place it, it might have been an animal, but I was to light, it moved to fast. Suddenly it was right in front of me, but it wasn't an it at all, it was a he, Edward, but he looked different than I have ever seen him before. He was snarling at me, looking me with those black eyes, full of hunger, like a predator about to kill his prey. I was scared, I couldn't move, I tried calling his name, maybe he would just snap of it, but no sound escaped my mouth. Suddenly he pushed me against the nearest tree with a force that seemed almost inhuman, and I screamed, I screamed for dear life.


End file.
